


Core

by Leogon25



Series: Pusscenter [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, F/F, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Humor, Minor Lexa/Raven Reyes, Octaven, Sassy Raven Reyes, What Was I Thinking?, callout fic, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogon25/pseuds/Leogon25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘She lapped up the nectar that dripped from her wife’s core. It was the sweetest liquid she had ever tasted. She pulled her hips closer, spreading her lover’s lower lip and digging deeper. Her wife’s felt her core burning up as she reached her climax.’</p><p>Or the one where Clexa and Octavia have to deal with Raven's antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Core

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed shitpost.  
> Whoops

“‘She lapped up the nectar that dripped from her wife’s core. It was the sweetest liquid she had ever tasted. She pulled her hips closer, spreading her lover’s lower lip and digging deeper. Her wife felt her core burning up as she reached her climax.’” Raven reads, dramatically.

“What’s your point, exactly?” Lexa sighs.

Raven had just dragged Clarke, Octavia, and her from the comfort of their beds for what whatever reason at six in the morning. When they made it to the living room, Raven was strutting around T.V. like a maniac.

“Yeah, babe,” Octavia yawns. “You woke us up to listen to you read smutty lesbian fanfiction.” She wraps her arms around the mechanic’s waist, giving her a soft kiss on the neck.

“Look at this bullshit. I just want some hot and steamy lady lovin’ action, but all these writers use the word ‘core’ like the 50 Shades chick uses ‘goddess.’” She complains, placing herself on the armchair, pulling Octavia on her lap.

“So, you woke us up on our only day without classes to bitch about people’s vagina vocabulary?” Clarke asks tiredly, glaring at the Latina.

“Yes! Because it’s becoming repetitive and I want new content!” Raven exclaims.

Lexa quietly walks back to the couch, giving Octavia and Clarke a cup of coffee. She nudges herself closer to her girlfriend, and takes a sip. “So, Reyes, what do you want us to do about it?” She mutters behind her mug.

“Change it, obviously. You’re studying law, Lexy. Help us change it.” She requests.

“You could do a petition, or go to change.org, but it doesn’t work like that. Fanfiction is unmonitored; people can write whatever they want. It’s a freedom of speech thing.” She explains calmly.

“Yeah. Remember that Hitler and Stalin fanfic we read?” Clarke adds.

“Oh, and those thirty JesusxJudas fics?” Octavia continues.

The mechanic huffs. “Fine, but I’m gonna shitpost it on Tumblr later, and I’m gonna replace the word ‘core’ also.”

Clarke twists her head in, a look of disbelief on her face. “With what?”

“Pusscenter.”

They sat in silence for a minute, trying to understand their current situation. They all then stared at Raven as she sported a proud grin.

“What the fuck is ‘pusscenter?’” Lexa asked, breaking the silence.

“Pussy center, Lexy. It’s so straightforward, how did you not understand that?”

“Maybe because she’s not a idiot trying to change how thousands of people write, and replacing a word in the dictionary.” Clarke retorts. Lexa smiles at her girlfriend’s sass. Clarke catches it, and leans over to kiss her Commander. She sighs contently as she can still taste the coffee in her lover’s mouth. She pulls away, giggling as her lower lip tries to escape Lexa’s teeth.

“C’mon, Clexa, we don’t have time for your sappy kisses in this argument.” She redirects their attention back to her. “As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, ‘pusscenter’ is such a better word. Core is used so interchangeably. One minute, core is used to describe the vagina opening. Then the next, they use it as some part in your stomach that is a toaster for orgasms. It builds up and then, ‘pops goes the cum river.’ That’s why pusscenter is better. It only serves as one purpose: the vagina opening.” Raven clarifies.

Octavia looks at her, amused and slightly bewildered Her little smartass wasn’t called that for no reason. She turns and whispers into her ear, “Good job, baby,” whilst giving it a nibble.

“Fine, but what about people writing a serious love scene? You can’t use ‘pusscenter,’ it sound like a Urban Dictionary word, like ‘mung’ or ‘Alaskan Firedragon.’ I would ruin an intimate moment.” Lexa retorts. Clarke pulls out her phone to look up two terms.

“It won’t ruin it once it becomes normal.” Raven replies.

“Example, please.”

“The Commander shoves her hard cock into my pusscenter, filling me up instantly.’ Or ‘Her pusscenter tightens as Lexy’s tongue flick the naughty mechanic’s clit’” She replies, winking at the law major. Lexa smirks and licks her lips.

“First of all, don’t look up any of those Urban Dictionary words Lexa mentioned. Second of all you two quit it. Raven, you already had your shot with Lexa.” Clarke responds after her internet adventure.

“Not the only shot I had with her. Surprised she never got pregnant.” Lexa jokes, earning her a slap on the arm from her girlfriend.

“You two are infuriating. Why you two had to be childhood friends and exes makes it even worse.” Octavia rolls her eyes as she shifts herself off her lover’s bad leg.

“Lexa had a bomb ass dick and I needed someone to break this pusscenter.”

“Stop saying ‘pusscenter,’ for fucks sake…”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic because I love being an asshole. No hate to authors who actually write like that, I actually enjoy those types of fic, just wanted to be a little shit. But can we please start using "pusscenter"? It's so amazing. Also, I would advise you against looking up those Urban Dictionary words that Lexa talked about. They're bad. Also, am I the only one who likes Lexa/Raven? I just wanna see those two go at it, if you get my drift. ;)


End file.
